


Airplane aftermath

by Firebird_18



Series: Camren One-shots [34]
Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Sequel to my other one shot, Airplanes: perfect for flirting





	Airplane aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back. I'm not dead guys dw. I know it's been awhile. But school's been kicking my ass to the seventh circle of hell rn, so I haven't had much time to write recently. That and writers block...
> 
> Anyway hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Oh and Camz babe... this was meant to be fluffy but it got tinged... still thanks baby for being my inspiration :)

So, recap: Lauren met her superstar celebrity crush Camila Cabello on accident as she was travelling home to see her family in Miami. From there it went surprise celebrity, to low key flirting, to very high key flirting.

 

It was the natural progression of things.

Minor interruption was Dinah but hey if she hadn’t been her loud self there was a high chance that plane full of people would’ve watched Lauren help Camila join the mile high club.

 

Anyway enough recapping, on with the story of how the rest of the world came to find out about Camila’s new girl.

 

\----

 

It started with their friends.

 

Namely their friends who should learn to knock before entering a room.

 

Before we get there let’s just start from the plane landing.

 

Dinah had bounded off the plane, pushing past people and making a beeline for the exit. Camila shook her head and went to grab their luggage. Lauren had been asked to stay with them until the last possible second. It hadn’t taken much convincing.

 

Lauren and Camila had been walking close, arms brushing, pinky finger’s linked and soft, shy smiles on their faces. That is until their bubble was burst by Dinah’s yelling.

 

“Manibear! You’re here!” Dinah went flying over the barriers and barrelled into her girlfriend's arms.

 

“Dinah. Babe. As much as I love this. I’m here for my friend.” Normani giggled. Lauren rolled her eyes as she dragged Camila over to the reunited couple.

 

“Ain’t no friends here. Just some who was betrayed by the fact you didn’t tell her you were dating Camila Cabello’s best friend.” Lauren said with a raised eyebrow. Normani winced, wrapping her arms around Dinah and letting Dinah burrow her face into her neck.

 

“I was going to tell you.” Normani started. Lauren held up her hand.

 

“Save it Mani.” Lauren said. Camila giggled by her side and Lauren smiled. “Just drive me home.”

 

“Sure thing Lo. Just give me a few.” She said distractedly. Lauren rolled her eyes again and turned to look at Camila.

 

“Now, in a really non stalkerish way, where do you live?” Lauren asked sweetly. Camila laughed and looked up at Lauren.

 

“Why?” She asked. Lauren shrugged and looked down at her boots.

 

“Just wondering if we could give you a ride.” Lauren mumbled. Camila smiled at Lauren’s shyness and was about to reply when Dinah cut in.

 

“You live close. Like a couple blocks apart.” Dinah said with a sly grin. Lauren looked at Dinah in alarm.

 

“How do you know where I live?” She asked. Normani coughed.

  
“My fault sorry Laur.” She mumbled. Lauren shook her head, nope not even going to ask how that came up in conversation.

 

“Look I just wanna go home at this point.” Lauren whined. Camila giggled and nodded towards Dinah.

 

“They’ll give us a lift. Text Ally to meet us there.” Camila said and Dinah nodded.

 

\----

 

They arrived at the Jauregui household and Ally shot out from the front door and wrapped Camila in a tight hug.

 

“Mila! Dinah! I missed you guys!” Ally squealed, Dinah joining in on their hug.

 

“This is Lauren and you know Mani.” Dinah said with a grin. Lauren turned to look at Normani who was doing a very good job at avoiding Lauren’s eyes.

 

“Does she now.” Lauren mused tightly. “I cannot believe you.” Lauren hissed to Normani.

 

“So, we going to meet the fam or nah?” Dinah asked with a grin. Lauren huffed and nodded, opening her front door and calling out to her family.

 

\----

 

Lauren was exhausted. She’d missed her family sure but it was exhausting. The whole catching up and talking thing was tiring. Especially how she had now had to explain how the hell she knew Camila Cabello.

 

Lauren had retreated to her room for a few minutes, intent on just calming her racing mind when the door cracked open and a head popped through. Lauren grinned as Camila snuck in the room, closing the door quietly. She looked around the room as Lauren watched her from the bed.

  
“I like your room.” Camila said eventually, sitting next to Lauren with a smile. Lauren hummed and looked over at Camila. Even after hours on a plane she still looked beautiful. Camila laughed softly and tucked her hair behind her ear.

 

“What?”   
  
Lauren shook her head and focused on her eyes.

 

“Huh?”   
  
“You were staring.” Camila whispered. Lauren smiled sheepishly.

 

“I can’t help it.” Lauren mumbled. Camila huffed quietly.

 

“Because I’m famous.” She grumbled. Lauren shook her head, shuffling closer to Camila.

 

“No, no.” Lauren insisted. When Camila didn’t look up at her Lauren tilted her chin up with her finger. “You’re just so beautiful. It’d be a shame to forget such a pretty face.” Lauren watched as a pretty pink blush took over Camila’s cheeks and she smiled.

 

“I…” Camila started. Lauren hadn’t even noticed her hand had slipped from under her chin to cup the side of Camila’s neck.

 

“What?” Lauren whispered. Camila pulled Lauren closer with a hand in her ruly black hair. Lauren’s breath hitched as Camila’s nose brushed hers.

  
“I wanna kiss you.” Camila breathed out. Lauren barely nodded before Camila’s lips slanted over hers.

 

Lauren could barely believe it. Her celebrity crush was kissing her. Like she means it to, damn. Lauren relaxed into Camila’s arms around her waist and tangled her hands in soft hair. Lauren felt Camila’s lips leave hers and she whined before feeling Camila’s leg swing over her thighs and suddenly Lauren was looking up at Camila in her lap.

 

Camila was panting, just watching Lauren with a mischievous glint in her eye. Lauren gulped but before Camila could even begin her master plan there was a knock at the door, swiftly followed by it being pushed open.

 

“I told you they were fuckin’” Dinah yelled at Normani and Ally.

 

“Oi, not so loud DJ. Mom’s downstairs.” Lauren groaned when her brother’s voice echoed into the room.

 

Camila slipped off her lap and ran her thumb over Lauren’s bottom lip, wiping her lipgloss off. Lauren was dazed and slightly hazy. She slowly turned her head to the doorway where not only Dinah, Normani and Ally stood but also Chris and Taylor.

 

“Hi guys.” Lauren sighed, running her hand through her hair.

 

“When you said you made a friend on the plane I did not think you meant friends with benefits.” Chris smirked and Lauren sneered at him.

 

“Get out Chris.” She said with a wry smile.

 

“Alright alright. Go back to kissing your singer.” He said as he walked away from the door. Lauren looked at Taylor who was just smirking. She pointed a finger at Lauren.

  
“You better treat her right Laur.” She said, narrowing her eyes before walking out too. Lauren blinked a few times before glancing at the remaining three.

 

“Yes?”   
  
“Dinner. That’s what we were sent for.” Ally replied. Lauren sighed, standing up, taking Camila’s hand and bringing her up with her.

 

“Did you have to bring the others?” Lauren groaned. “Now they’re going to tease me.”   
  
“They didn’t believe us.” Normani shrugged. Dinah smirked.

 

“Besides we’re going to tease Chancho here so it was only fair.” Dinah said. Normani snorted.

 

“I can tease both. This is great.”

 

\----

 

Dinner went as well as you’d expect. Lots of innuendos. From Dinah and the Jauregui's. Even Lauren’s parents got in on the teasing. It was awful. On the bright side Camila never let go of Lauren’s hand so that was pretty dope.

 

So now they were all watching a movie. Lauren and Camila curled up into each other, whispering and smiling at each other adoringly.

 

“I have a photoshoot in the morning.” Camila said around a yawn. Lauren nodded, twirling a strand of Camila’s hair around her finger.

 

“Mmm?” Lauren hummed.

 

“Just offering if you want to join me.” Camila said quietly. Lauren smiled and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

  
“I’d love to.” Lauren replied. Camila smiled and rested her head on Lauren’s shoulder. Lauren heard her breathing even out and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head as Camila slept peacefully.

 

\----

 

“You know, when you said photoshoot I didn’t think you meant be ready at five in the morning.” Lauren scowled when Camila woke her up. Camila smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck.

 

“Sorry Lo.” She muttered. Lauren smiled and shook her head fondly.

 

“You’re lucky I like you Cabello.” Lauren grumbled as she got out of bed to get ready. Camila paused and Lauren saw her falter.

 

“You like me?” Camila asked, stunned. Lauren frowned.

 

“Of course I do Camz. You’re amazing. I don’t kiss just anyone you know.” Lauren laughed. Camila relaxed and grinned brightly. Lauren was picking out a shirt when she felt arms wrap around her waist and lips press against her bare shoulder where her shirt had slipped.

 

“I like you too Jauregui. Just so you know.” Camila whispered. Lauren turned around to kiss her but Camila scampered out of reach. “Get ready Lo. We have a photoshoot to do.” Camila teased, walking out the room, leaving Lauren pouting.

 

\----

 

It had been hours. Hours. Lauren would be complaining but Camila just looked amazing so it wasn’t really a hardship watching her change one outfit for the next.

 

“Hi there.” Lauren shook her head, unscrambling her thoughts to look at the woman next to her.

 

“Hi?” Lauren replied slowly. The woman held out her hand, the other holding the camera over her chest.

 

“Lucy Vives. The photographer. I’ve been meaning to come over and introduce myself.” The woman said with a charming smile. Lauren shook her head and smiled back, seeing Camila return from the corner of her eye.

 

“Lauren Jauregui.” Lauren replied, watching as Lucy not so subtly checked her out. Lauren shook her head in amusement.

 

“So what are you doing here?” Lucy asked not unkindly.

 

“I’m here with Camila.” Lauren explained, looking over to Camila who was in the middle of the set, watching the pair with narrowed eyes, frustrating the make up artist trying to touch up her eyeliner.

 

“Oh a friend of Camila’s. Cool. She’s never brought one of her friends before.” Lucy said with a grin. Lauren raised her eyebrow; she’s fairly sure Dinah has been to these things before.

 

“Right. Well it’s a good first experience for me then.” Lauren said, glancing at Camila again who was almost twitching.

  
“First time on a set? Maybe I can give you a tour after this?” Lucy said. Lauren saw Camila going to move but she just turned back to Lucy with a grin.

 

“Don’t you have a job to be doing?” Lauren said with a smooth smile, her eyes slightly harder than a second ago. Lucy glanced at Camila and smiled sheepishly.

 

“Stick around for that tour yeah?”

 

Lucy left before Lauren could even reply. Lauren sighed and put her head in her hands, peeking at Camila through her fingers.

 

\----

 

The shoot was over. Almost.

 

“Hey Luce?” Camila called out. Lucy paused as she flicked through the latest photos and looked up at Camila.

 

“Yeah Mila?”   
  
“Think you can do a few shots of Lo for me?” Camila asked sweetly. Lauren straightened up and looked at Camila in alarm. Lucy glanced over her shoulder at Lauren and nodded enthusiastically. 

 

“Sure thing Mila. Lauren! Come on up.” Lucy said. Camila smirked as Lauren shuffled up.

 

Camila watched over Lucy’s shoulder as Lauren did as she was told, moving and shifting until Lucy decided the lighting was right.

 

Camila however was not prepared for Lauren. Lauren could see over Lucy’s shoulder, the stunned look on Camila’s face. Look Lauren knew she was attractive she just never really thought about going into the model business. However the look on Camila’s face might just change her mind.

 

It felt like it was over in seconds. I mean it was probably closer to an hour but it felt so quick to Lauren.

 

She was about to say something when she felt hands wrap around her neck and soft familiar lips on hers. Lauren didn’t hesitate to curl her hands around Camila’s hips and capture Camila’s bottom lip between her teeth gently.

 

Lauren barely heard the rapid click of a camera and a loud sigh.

 

“Thank the lord!” Lucy’s yell broke their bubble and Lauren slowly pulled back to look at Lucy with a frown. She even saw Camila look at Lucy with a confused smile, her hand sliding to rest on Lauren’s collarbone. Lucy quickly raised the camera and Camila rolled her eyes with a smile and Lauren looked down at Camila with an adoring grin.

 

“Why are you yelling?” Camila asked once the clicks had stopped.

 

“I am so glad my plan worked.” Lucy sighed happily, looking at her new photos. “Tell me Mila, would you have come out if I hadn’t made you jealous?” Lucy asked her with a raised, knowing eyebrow.

 

Camila’s eyes shifted about before she shrugged.

 

“Whatever. Just text me when you’ve got the final picks so I can post them before you release them.” Camila said, dragging Lauren off the set and towards the door.

 

“You two have fun!” Lucy called after them with a laugh.

 

\----

 

Lucy managed to pick out the best in a few days and texted Camila quickly.

 

“Lo!” Camila yelled. Lauren appeared behind her with a smile.

 

“You called?”   
  
“Lucy sent the pics.” She said excitedly. They flicked through them and grinned; all of them were amazing, capturing Camila’s beauty perfectly. When Lauren said this you’re damn right they got sidetracked making out on the sofa.

 

“Wait, wait, wait.” Camila panted as Lauren kissed her neck slowly. Lauren paused and looked up at her. “Where’s the ones we took afterwards?” Lauren shrugged pressing her open lips back onto Camila’s skin and sucking softly. That pushed all thoughts of pictures out of Camila’s mind.

 

_ Ding _

 

Lauren paused, her lips now brushing the material of Camila’s bra, Camila’s hands tangled in her hair.

 

_ Ding _

 

“You going to get that?” Lauren asked, her voice rough and husky. Camila groaned, blindly grabbing her phone and unlocking it. She breathed in sharply and sat up, Lauren in her lap sitting up with her.

 

“What?” Lauren asked, taking the phone and looking at the screen. 

 

Not only was her face there, one of the incredible shots by Lucy she assumes, considering this is Lucy’s Instagram. But also a photo of her and Camila, lips locked and hands wandering. Lauren’s jaw dropped and the phone started ringing.

  
“Who’s Roger?” Lauren asked with a frown. Camila squeaked and threw the phone across the room. She turned back to Lauren and smiled.

 

“Someone I don’t want to talk to right now.” Camila replied sweetly, slowly unpopping Lauren’s buttons as she spoke. “Now.” Camila began with dark eyes and a sultry grin. “We were in the middle of something then.”

 

Lauren’s fairly sure she stopped breathing when she felt Camila reach for her belt buckle, her eyes rolling back as soft lips kissed the swell of her breasts.

 

“Uh huh.” Lauren managed, her hand tangling in Camila’s hair.

 

“Roger can wait.”

 

\----

 

And that was how Camren was revealed. Not exactly Camila’s plan, hell Lauren didn’t think she’d even come out with Camila. Didn’t really think they would last that long. Boy was she wrong and Lauren is never wrong.

  
However, on this occasion she’d admit being wrong was the best thing ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it :)
> 
> Kudos / comments / requests all welcome below and on my Tumblr + Wattpad @viper476


End file.
